


Night's Eye: Lost Youth (Oneshot)

by KALEIDOZCOPEZ



Series: Night's Eye [2]
Category: Night's Eye (Series), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Funeral, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KALEIDOZCOPEZ/pseuds/KALEIDOZCOPEZ
Summary: Out of respect, the remaining apprentices host a funeral for the ones who died in the foolish attack against the bear.





	Night's Eye: Lost Youth (Oneshot)

Drownpaw was accustomed to losing those who she grows close to. As a kit, she played with her brother, Callakit, despite how sick he was. He got weaker and weaker, and eventually, he passed. She vividly remembered curling up against his warm fur, feeling it lose heat the longer his body sat. Her crying mewls were muffled by his fur, and she tried so hard to get him back. She was reminded of him the night Stonepaw stepped foot into the apprentices den weeks ago, and their similar pelts made her bubble and fester in anger. He was happy, glad, playful, just as Callakit was. But he was  _ alive _ , and Callakit _ wasn’t _ . She didn’t hate Stonepaw; she hated the fact that Starclan did nothing to save Callakit and let Stonepaw thrive. He felt like a replacement in a way. Though she had felt this way for the first few days he known the small apprentice, the feeling faded rather quickly. He reminded her greatly of Callakit, and perhaps she could give Stonepaw the life Callakit never had. She always wanted to be the cooler, bigger sister who teased her younger brothers for fun and curled up close during the harsh snows that coated the camp every leaf-bare, but it was torn from her with claws as sharp as a hawk’s talons. It still hurt to think of; such a young kit dying before his life could truly begin. And now, Drownpaw was sat with Hopepaw, Deadpaw and Rainpaw in front of an array of moss, flowers and stones - a grave. 

 

They never did retrieve the bodies. They never  _ will _ . But, it was respectful to put up a tribute, yet the reminder of how she took Stonepaw’s life away laid heavy upon her shoulders whenever she looked at it. She wanted to remember him for how he fought so bravely, how he fought like a true warrior would, but all she was plagued with was how he looked at her as the life drained from his eyes, how the rise and fall of his chest began to falter. Her biggest regret was leaving him alone in his dying moments. Before he stopped breathing, stopped crying, she got up and left. She wasn’t there for him in his final moments, the scariest point in his life, when he needed her most. 

She suddenly stood up from her spot, disrupting the silence around her. Deadpaw looked at her in utter confusion as she walked off into the forest, tail lashing like a furious snake. She should have died, not Stonepaw. He deserved to be here now - they all did. Berrypaw would’ve made an excellent medicine cat, and Skypaw made Deadpaw happier than she had ever seen her brother. Now, Drownpaw and Rainpaw aren't the best of friends. Drownpaw began to remember how Rainpaw was suddenly cut off from the group, silent and ignoring her friendship. They were so close, but Rainpaw threw it all away and ran off with Meadowpaw. Drownpaw didn’t understand, and it made her angry. But she knew how Rainpaw felt. Losing someone as dear as a lover leaves a hole in the heart, and she felt the same pain when Rainpaw made the decision to cut her out of her life. Perhaps Drownpaw was just foolish for having such a naive crush on the she-cat. She slowly came to a stop at an opening in the foliage, confused. Carefully, she pushed through and found herself at an outlook, the sun peaking over the mountains and warming her fur. It was stunning, and she was grinning. Kit-like excitement filled her veins as she turned, eyes blown with wonder. 

 

“Stonepaw, isn’t it -” Drownpaw began, and the emotion drained from her face. “Isn’t it beautiful?” She asked into the open air, waiting for a response. The wind howled back, and she was suddenly aware of the hot tears streaming down her face. She turned back to face the outstanding view, walking closer to the cliff. Almost defeatedly, she fell to her side, sobs wracking her body as she clawed at the grass. All she wanted to do was say sorry and hold him close, she wanted to lick the blood from his pelt, the tears from his cheeks. She just wanted him back. It wasn’t fair; he should be here with her, watching the sun climb over the landscape and greet her a warm good morning, but he wasn’t. He was gone. A small, blue flower brushed against her cheek as a gentle breeze flew by, attempting to communicate something; Perhaps it was trying to give her what she longed for.

 

_ Forgiveness.  _


End file.
